


Binge Watching

by TheyCallMeTrev (wrasslesmut)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I'm definitely picturing my Frankie Shepard here but kept it general for the sake of things, Sleepy Shepard, movie night at shepard's, not quite bedsharing but they're in her bed together, somehow she talked Kaidan into a Blasto marathon, strictly PG tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrasslesmut/pseuds/TheyCallMeTrev
Summary: "You're not watching the movie." She whined, her nose scrunching when he leaned in close again. "Kissing me is not watching the movie.""No, but it's just as enjoyable - if not, more."





	Binge Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Lace and Leather Romance Week hapening on tumblr. Day 1 is Two people/One Bed and I had to write some Shenko cuddling for the good of things.

Never in her life did Shepard ever think she’d be grateful for the _Blasto_ movie franchise. But, now that she was curled up against Kaidan in her bed, she was immensely grateful for the Hanar “Spectre” and the movie franchise that had seven too many movies for giving her a reason to invite Kaidan over. Things had been a little weird after their “sanity check” and she wanted to be able to hang out with him without either of them feeling that weirdness. Blasto provided enough of a distraction for them to be so close to each other without the awkward mumblings that came up when the two of them were alone.

“Enkindle THIS!” She and Kaidan quoted along with Blasto before laughing. She felt the arm around her tighten to pull her closer and she pulled his Spectre hoodie tighter around her body when she felt him kiss the top of her head. This was normal, so this was good.

“What if I started saying that mid-fight?” She asked, looking up at him with a grin as he rose an eyebrow. “Would you still be part of my ground party?”

“I would never turn you down when you ask me to with you, but I would pretend that I wasn’t associated with you.”

“And how would you do that when you’re the guy watching my six?”

“I’ll wear Cerberus armor.” He shrugged, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose as she pouted up at him. “I’d be able to watch your six and enjoy the view that comes with it while not being instantly associated with you when you use Blasto quotes.”

“This one believes that you’re rude as hell,”

“That’s alright,” Kaidan smiled, being sure to keep his mouth just out of each of her ever-inclining head. “This one believes that one shouldn’t talk shit to the person who’s jacket they stole.”

“I did not steal it. I asked if I could wear it, and you never asked for it back.”

“And I probably never will because it definitely looks better on you, Shepard.”

“I’m not _too_ sure about that one, but I like you in the Alliance one more to dispute too much.” She shrugs, turning back to the screen and resting her head against his arm again.  “How likely is it that we’ll make it through all six _Blasto_ movies tonight?”

“ _Blasto 5_ is only an hour and fifteen minutes, so it’s pretty likely.” Kaidan informs, and Shepard looks up at the datapad in his hand to check the length of the other movies.

“ _Blasto 6_ is three hours long, Kaidan.”

“What the hell can a Hanar and Volus even _do_ in a three hour production?”

“How many times do you think Blasto says ‘enkindle this’?”

“At least twelve.”

“Sex scene?”

“It’s a _Hanar_ ,” Kaidan comments, looking down at Shepard to see her wagging her eyebrows. “Shepard.”

“Who else would have sex in a _Blasto_ movie? Tentacle porn is all the rage these days, babe.” She states, gesturing towards the TV just as Blasto waves a tentacle at an Asari dancer. “Maybe it’s the Volus?”

“They have the suits, pretty sure it’s like the Quarians to where they literally can’t live outside of it to any extent.”

“Then it’s Blasto. It _has_ to be.”

“We don’t even know that there is one, but wanna skip to _Blasto 6_ to find out?”

“We have to watch the fourth and fifth movies first. It’s not a _marathon_ if we skip two movies and all the context that comes with them.” She argued, getting a laugh out of Kaidan as he gestured towards the screen.

“We aren’t even watching this one!”

“I’m listening to it! It’s not my fault you can’t focus on me and the vid at the same time.”

“Oh, it definitely is; you’re an evil distraction, Shepard.” He murmured, gently grasping her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. “Don’t you dare pout at me.”

“You’re not watching the movie.” She whined, her nose scrunching when he leaned in close again. “Kissing me is not watching the movie.”

“No, but it’s just as enjoyable – if not, more.” He countered, stealing the kiss that he wanted from her and grinning when she stole a kiss in return. “Thought I was supposed to be watching the movie?”

“Can it, Major.” Shepard mumbles, settling back down against his side for, what she hopes, will be the last time of the night. She knows it probably won’t be, because Kaidan loves their banter and she loves looking at his face as they banter, but she does feel herself getting tired as his arm tightens around her and she can’t help but yawn.

“Stay with me, Shepard.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

She feels his hand move beneath her jacket and t-shirt and revels in the feeling of his calloused hand against her skin. Kaidan radiated warmth and created rare moments for her where she felt safe enough to fully let her guard down, and feeling his thumb gently stroking her side lulled her into a peace where she completely forgot about the movie playing and that she was supposed to be awake. She was too cozy right now to _not_ go to sleep, and he was doing an _excellent_ job of being her soft place to land.

It’s after a few minutes of silence that Kaidan asks her a question and, when he gets no response, looks down to see that Shepard has fallen asleep against him. He has no other way of properly capturing the moment where the love of his life was truly relaxed so he could hang onto it so he can only hold onto her and try his hardest to remember every detail of this moment, because he doesn’t know when his next opportunity to see her like this will come again.

The hand curled in his hoodie tightens as he shifts her into a laying position, Shepard’s incoherently mumbling making Kaidan freeze momentarily before continuing until she’s laid down and he uncurls her hand from his hoodie so he can go shut off the light in the bedroom, turn off the vidscreen, and hang up his hoodie before he gets into bed behind her and pulls her tight to his chest.

“This isn’t us watching _Blasto 3._ ” She mumbles, and Kaiadn can’t help the smile that forms against her shoulder as she huffs

“We can finish our marathon in the morning, Shep. You need some sleep.”

“This one feels as though you’re treating her like a child.”

“Enkindle this, Shepard,” He grins, pulling down the back of her hoodie so he could blow a raspberry against her neck.

“I hate you!” She giggles, rolling over so that she was facing him and scrunching her nose when he kisses it.

“Love you too, babe.” He responds, not even bothering to open his eyes because he already knows that she’s rolling hers at him. “Now go to bed so we can watch three and a half Blasto movies and somehow get in a workout and some kind of meal before the Elcor Hamlet showing with Garrus and Tali tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: it was definitely Kaidan's idea to double-date with Garrus and Tali and see Elcor Hamlet.


End file.
